Lip Gloss
by ShadowManipulator7
Summary: Hunny is a very selfish creature - we all know this, especially when it comes to his sweets. So now he just has to know what her lips taste like or he's just going to lose it! '-.-'


[AU: Thought of this randomly after having watched the entire series of Ouran High School Host Club while licking off my flavoured lip gloss. It tasted really good, so it made me think of Hunny-senpai. I don't really have a favourite pairing in this series, so this is just a random Haruhi x Hunny story. Thank you and read on.]

Everyone at Ouran Academy was well aware that the 3rd year student known as Mitsukuni Haninozuka, nicknamed Hunny because of his cute boy-Lolita style, was a fan of anything sweet. He loved just about anything that was sugary and delicate for his tongue, causing him to feel bubbly and vivacious all the time. He held the same happy smile on his face all day long, practically infecting everyone else with grins of their own after having passed him by in the hallway.

However, Hunny was also a very selfish creature when it came to his sweets. If someone dared to steal his piece of cake without his permission, then all hell would be unleashed. Witnesses who were able to survive through the monstrosity that he had released during his tantrum said 'He was like a possessed demon who nearly chopped off my arms all because I wanted a strawberry!' Some blame it on his spoiled upbringing, while others say it was because of his AB blood type - oh, how very shocking - but Hunny had no real explanation for his actions.

He just liked sweets, so no one was going to take them from him. End of discussion.

So, it was during that day, the club at full blast with girls giggling around every corner as the seven host members entertained them without a second thought, that Hunny set his attention to one particular thing in the room. As was explained before, the little blonde-haired teenager loved anything that had a sugary taste to it, no matter what it was. But he might have just lost his marbles when he began to yearn for another kind of sweet taste that wasn't a type of pastry or candy.

Everyone was at their designated spots in Music Room 3: Tamaki sat on a couch with a dozen girls seated around him, the twins were practicing their 'twincest brotherly love' act to impress their usual giddy visitors, Kyoya was currently selling off more picture books of the host members to his over-excited regulars, and Haruhi was entertaining her small group of ladies with pleasant stories about her childhood. Mori and Hunny were seated on one of the couches near the back of the room, having a perfect view of the entire club area easily while they made conversation with a few of their girls.

However, Hunny's mind was far from the two ladies who were trying to feed him his cake like a child. He was looking over at a particular brown-haired host member on the other side of the room, smiling brilliantly as the lights from the chandelier reflected off her pink, cherry blossom lips.

Hunny swallowed a lump in his throat, his face flushing with desire and a knot curling in his stomach from impatience. Hunny knew that Haruhi wasn't usually the type of girl to wear lip gloss - or any kind of make-up product, really - but there she was: sitting with three other girls while wearing shimmering pink lip gloss. He had seen her put some on earlier before the club had opened business that afternoon, and he immediately began to wonder if the balm was flavoured. If so, what kind? Would her mouth taste like cherries, or strawberries, or even watermelon? Those were some of his favourite fruit flavours, but the possibilities were truly endless.

So there he sat, next to his cousin and friendly bodyguard Mori, with their group of female visitors happily enjoying the afternoon tea before them, all the while contemplating what Haruhi's lips might taste like.

The knot in Hunny's stomach tightened incredibly, forcing him to shoot up from his seat on the couch in a rush of impatience. He couldn't take it anymore. The short, boy-Lolita man charged across the music room over to where Haruhi sat, his gaze fixed on her figure and nothing else. He could hear Mori behind him, wondering worriedly if his cousin was alright, but Hunny ignored him. He stopped once he had reached the girl who had been taking over his thoughts. He stood in front of her, hands clasped at his sides and a hungry look in his eyes. Haruhi glanced up at him, not noticing the eager expression on his face, instead just addressing him as she normally did. "Good afternoon, Hunny-senpai."

Hunny didn't respond. Instead, he reached up, put both of his hands around Haruhi's slender, feminine face, and put his mouth over hers. Haruhi didn't dare move as Hunny continued to kiss her, tasting her pretty lips with his own. The male host member was truly enjoying the moment, feeling nothing else but the girls lips under his tongue as he licked the sweet flavour off her mouth.

By then everyone in the club had stopped to gawk at the scene before them, the girls fainting and drowning in floating pink hearts while the other hosts all held different reactions to the situation. Kyoya and Mori simply stared, somewhat peeved but still acting nonchalant, both of the twins internally melting in envy at the sight while externally trying not to give a damn, and Tamaki had chosen to reside in his emo corner - again - while cursing at the eldest host member under his breath.

Hunny pulled away after a moment of two, finally satisfied that the knot in his stomach was now gone. Haruhi, face red and lips parted ever so slightly, blinked in confusion at him, but all he did was smile in return. He giggled like a little kid before he skipped back over to where his cake was again. He had gotten what he wanted, the selfish brat, so now he could resume his day peacefully again. But now that he had gotten a lick of Haruhi's lips, he wanted to try it again sometime.

After all, it wasn't everyday Hunny was able to get a good taste of bubblegum lip gloss.

[AU: Hope you liked it! I don't think anyone was really out of character here, so I don't feel worried about that. I don't know if I'm ever going to write any more OHSHC stories. Favourite and review please! Thank you! Signing off - ShadowMnipulator7 '-.-']


End file.
